Fear the Walking Girl
by Cinevorous
Summary: L'histoire prend place juste après l'épisode 13 de la saison 3 de Fear the walking dead. Alicia s'en va seule à la recherche d'elle-même. En chemin, une mystérieuse blonde lui vient en aide. Elle a comme l'impression de la connaître... Lexark fiction ! Elyza Lex inside ;)
1. Partie 1 : Rencontre

_**Heeeeey ! Attention, ce one-shot est placé juste après l'épisode 13 de la saison 3 de Fear The Walking Dead. Donc spoiler alerte si vous ne l'avez pas vu. Si vous avez lâché la série, vous comprendrez quand même cette histoire )**_

 _ **La fin de cet épisode m'a inspiré toute de suite pour écrire ce one-shot, je l'ai écrit super vite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction « Tes lèvres salées », pas de soucis, le chapitre pour jeudi est prêt )**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Je conduisais depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures. Je jetais de temps en temps un œil sur la carte que j'avais dépliée sur le tableau de bord. J'avais entouré l'endroit dont Jake m'avait parlé avant de mourir. Une cabane dans laquelle il voulait m'emmener. J'aurais dû accepter, il ne serait peut-être pas mort… Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je secouai la tête pour ne pas y penser.

Après l'horreur que je venais de vivre, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ma famille et de tout ce petit paradis qu'ils avaient trop en tête de construire. Je les aimais toujours, évidemment, et plus que tout, mais dans ce nouveau monde je ne pouvais pas les laisser m'entraîner. Je devais trouver moi-même comment lutter pour ma survie. Peut-être que lorsque je serais enfin prête je pourrais les rejoindre, les retrouver. Mais pour le moment je ne pouvais plus les suivre dans leurs délires. Besoin d'évoluer seule, de grandir.

La nuit commençait à tomber mais j'étais encore loin de mon lieu d'arrivée. Encore quelques kilomètres et je tombai sur une station-service. Ce serait parfait pour passer la nuit. Si elle n'était pas infestée de rodeurs… Je me garai le plus proche d'une des portes du bâtiment et descendis prudemment. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit mais cela commençait à devenir critique. Encore quelques minutes et je devrais sortir la lampe torche. Mais je voulais repousser ce moment au maximum. J'essayai de tirer sur la porte, elle était bloquée. Je tirai plus fort, faisant un bruit monstre…. Qui réveilla tous ces monstres. De forts grognements se firent entendre. L'endroit devait être infesté. Mais je ne voulais pas dormir dans la voiture, cela me semblait trop risqué… Il fallait que je réfléchisse à un plan. Apparemment j'étais douée pour ça… Je fis le tour du propriétaire pendant que je méditais. Il y avait une porte en verre à l'arrière. On y apercevait la horde qui s'amassait vers la porte que j'avais essayé d'ouvrir en arrivant.

\- Les pauvres, ils ont dû vouloir se réfugier ici et ça a mal tourné… Bon, je fais du bruit par ici, ils vont s'agglutiner sur la porte en verre qui devrait céder, je les attire un peu plus loin et je devrais pouvoir dormir tranquille.

Je me mis à taper de toutes mes forces sur la porte vitrée.

\- Allez les mochetés ! Venez par ici !, hurlai-je plusieurs fois.

Puis je me rendis compte qu'en attirer d'autres ne serait pas judicieux et j'arrêtai de crier. A l'intérieur ils finirent pas m'entendre et à se diriger vers la porte. Je m'en éloignai mais pas trop, pour qu'ils m'aient toujours en visuel. La vitre mit un petit temps tout de même à se briser, mais pour le moment mon plan se passait bien. Je me mis à reculer d'un pas décidé pour les amener plus loin. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais marcher ainsi, mais il ne fallait pas que je traîne trop ou ça deviendrait vraiment dangereux. Je me retournai par intermittence pour voir où j'allais. Par grande chance, un ravin se dessina à l'horizon. C'était parfait. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, j'arriverais à les pousser sans me faire mordre.

Enfin arrivée au bord du précipice, je laissai le rodeur un peu en retrait venir sur moi. J'exécutai une sorte de pirouette et l'envoyai valser dans le vide. Je recommençai l'opération sur deux de plus. Mais le quatrième était bien plus imposant que les autres. Il me fonça dessus et alors que j'essayai de le pousser pour éviter ses crocs, mon pied en appui glissa et je basculai dans le vide. La pente n'était pas à pique. Je glissai, en criant, tout en essayant de me rattraper à des pierres ou des branches dans ma chute. Une branche robuste ne céda pas et arrêta ma dégringolade. Les marcheurs en contre bas grattaient la terre en levant les bras vers moi. Si je lâchai ils me dévoraient. Et ceux du haut continuaient à avancer, menaçant de me tomber dessus et de m'entraîner avec eux.

\- Ok, le plan n'était peut-être pas si bien…

Mais il ne fallait pas que je panique, il fallait que je réfléchisse. Plus le temps passait plus mes bras fatiguaient. J'étais épuisée par les évènements de la journée, je n'avais plus de force. Pourtant, avec un peu plus d'entrain, il suffisait que j'attende que tous les morts tombent dans le ravin pour ensuite essayer de grimper jusqu'à la terre ferme. Sauf que je ne tenais presque plus, je ne voyais pas comment j'allais faire pour grimper… Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tous passé par-dessus bord. Autrement dit, j'étais foutu.

Quand soudain un bruit sourd de moteur retentit. Il se rapprocha et s'arrêta net. Quelques coups de feu, réveillant les rodeurs à mes pieds et raffermissant ma prise sur la branche. Puis un faisceau lumineux fut braqué sur moi, si puissant que j'en devins aveugle.

\- Besoin d'aide ?, me héla une voix féminine.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Après quelques secondes, un bout de corde arriva à ma hauteur. Je l'attrapai sans hésiter.

\- Tu vas y arriver ?, me demanda la voix.

\- C'est ça où je meurs, donc je pense que mon corps va faire un effort.

\- Je vais essayer de t'aider.

Je réunis toutes mes forces et m'agrippai à la corde tout en essayant de caler mes pieds contre la pente pour remonter. La personne à l'autre bout tirait pour m'aider. Lorsque je fus presque en haut elle me tendit sa main que j'attrapai. Et elle me hissa par-dessus bord. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le dos pour respirer. Je n'avais plus aucune force. Je compris que la lumière venait du phare de sa moto. Elle l'éteignit nous plongeant dans la nuit totale. Puis elle sortit une lampe torche et éclaira mon visage, m'aveuglant encore une fois.

\- Tu es en vie ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh, je crois… Merci…

\- De rien, j'ai entendu crier, puis je t'ai vu marcher à reculons devant cette horde. Tu avais l'air de te débrouiller, et quand je t'ai vu glisser je suis venue.

\- Merci…, dis-je en me redressant, Tu peux braquer la lumière ailleurs s'il te plait…

\- Ah oui, pardon…

L'étrangère pointa ailleurs et me tendit une nouvelle fois sa main pour m'aider à me relever. J'acceptai l'aide et me retrouvai sur mes deux pieds. Elle éteignit sa lampe.

\- Pour économiser les piles, me dit-elle, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… Je voulais juste m'arrêter pour la nuit dans la station-service. Mais il fallait dégager les lieux avant…

\- A vrai dire, c'est que j'avais prévu de faire aussi… Mais je t'ai vu arriver de loin et je t'ai laissé faire… Désolée…

\- Mmh, bah, tu m'es venue en aide au final… Il y a la place pour deux, si ça te va.

\- Tu montes ? Je nous ramène.

\- Euh, je ne suis jamais montée sur ce genre d'engin.

\- Pas grave, ce n'est que pour quelques mètres.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle alluma le contact pour rallumer la lumière. Cela fit hurler les quelques rodeurs en contrebas. Elle enfourcha la bête et tapota derrière elle pour me faire signe de m'asseoir. Ce que je fis.

\- Accroche toi bien, dit-elle avec plein d'assurance.

Elle fit faire un demi-tour à la bécane et mit les gaz. Le démarrage fut rapide et j'eus à peine le temps de me cramponner et de m'habituer que nous étions déjà à côté de ma voiture. Ma sauveuse descendit et m'invita à l'imiter. Elle coupa le moteur et nous nous trouvâmes encore une fois dans le noir.

\- Je te propose qu'on laisse cette porte intacte, dit-elle en parlant de la première que j'avais tenté d'ouvrir, On entre par la porte vitrée brisée et tu déposes ton pick-up devant pour éviter tout intru, du type mort, d'entrer.

\- Oui, ça me paraît raisonnable.

\- Je passe devant. Tu m'éclaires ?

\- Oui.

Je montai dans ma voiture et allumai les phares. Elle se plaça dans leurs girons en poussant sa moto et avança lentement, je la suivais. Je pouvais voir que ses cheveux étaient blonds. Sa voix et son corps faisaient jeune, elle ne devait pas être bien plus âgée que moi. Elle portait une veste en cuir rouge et un jean bleu foncé. Un fusil était accroché dans son dos. Elle poussait sa bécane sans aucune difficulté, comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Elle la fit pénétrer à l'intérieure, sûrement par peur de se la faire dérober. Je postai mon pick-up de façon à barrer l'entrée. J'en sorti, montai dans le coffre et en redescendis de l'autre côté pour atterrir dans la station-service. La blonde avait disparu. Et d'un coup la lumière s'alluma.

\- Il y avait un générateur d'urgence. On a de la chance.

Cette fois je pus enfin voir son visage. Elle s'avançait vers moi. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle était très belle. Son visage était fin avec un reste de traits enfantin. Ses yeux étaient bleus et lui donnait un regard félin. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Elle se délesta de son fusil qu'elle posa sur la selle de sa moto. Puis elle se retourna vers moi et me tendit la main. Lorsque je lui tendis, sa poigne se referma dans l'intérieur de mon poignet, je fis de même, et nous échangeâmes une drôle de poignée de main.

\- Elyza Lex, se présenta-t-elle simplement.

\- Euh, Alicia Clark. Merci encore de m'avoir sauvée la vie…

\- Normal, il y'a déjà assez de morts qui rodent de partout, autant préserver les vivants !

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que les vivants soient plus sûrs que les morts…

\- Tu n'as pas tort, répondit-elle après un petit temps de réflexion.

\- Je… On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ?

\- C'est une vielle technique de drague ça ahah ! Non, enfin, pas que je m'en souvienne. Mais je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Moi aussi, j'ai cette impression de t'avoir déjà croisé…

Elle se rapprocha de moi et caressa ma joue avec sa main. J'eus un frisson monstre que j'essayai de contenir. Pendant une seconde je crus qu'elle allait m'embrasser mais elle me lâcha et recula.

\- Je vais faire un tour pour voir s'il y a quelque chose à manger, dit Elyza.

\- Je viens avec toi, au cas où je ne les ai pas tous fais sortir.

Elle acquiesça et sortit un couteau d'une de ses bottes. Je m'armai de mon couteau papillon et la suivis. Nous fîmes assez vite le tour du bâtiment, aucun rodeur à l'horizon. Nous tombâmes sur quelques boîtes de conserves que nous ramenâmes vers notre « campement ».

Nous nous étions installées juste à côté de l'entrée bloquée par ma voiture. Nous avions trouvé de quoi nous faire des matelas, j'avais pris une couverture avec moi, Eliza n'avait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, seule, à sillonner les routes ?, demanda Elyza alors que nous entamions notre dîner.

\- Disons que… J'ai été séparé du groupe avec lequel j'étais depuis le début de toute cette merde. Et toi ?

\- J'suis un loup solitaire, j'essaie de m'en sortir du mieux que je peux. Je n'ai pas très envie de finir en mort-vivant… Et il me semble qu'à plusieurs c'est plus dangereux. Alors j'ai pris ma moto et me voilà !

Si cette fille avait réussi à survivre seule jusqu'ici c'était que j'en étais capable moi aussi.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de t'allier avec quelqu'un ?, demandai-je curieuse.

\- Non…

La conversation continua un peu. Moi aussi je voulais évoluer seule pour essayer de me débrouiller. Pourtant j'avais comme l'impression que je ne devais pas la laisser repartir seule… Puis nous dûmes aller dormir pour pouvoir repartir aux premières lueurs du jour. Avant de me coucher, je sortis histoire d'aller vider ma vessie. Lorsque je revins, Elyza était allongée sur sa couche, elle avait retiré son pantalon pour être plus à l'aise, sa veste en cuir était posée sur ses épaules comme une couverture sommaire. Mais mon regard s'attarda sur ses cuisses. Elles étaient belles et charnues, contrairement aux miennes fines et sans formes… Une certaine jalousie m'envahit. A moins que ce ne fusse un autre sentiment…

Je me glissai sous ma couverture, et après avoir réfléchi, je retirai moi aussi mon pantalon pour plus de confort. Je me mis également en t-shirt.

\- Tu ne veux pas partager la couverture avec moi ?, m'entendis-je lui demander sans vraiment m'y attendre.

\- Non, non, c'est gentil merci, mais ça ira, répondit Elyza en me regardant.

Je haussai les épaules et lui souris doucement avant de m'allonger.

Un vent filtrait par la grande ouverture faite par la horde que j'avais sortie de là. J'étais bien heureuse d'avoir pris de quoi me couvrir la nuit. J'essayai de me détendre pour m'endormir, mais impossible de fermer l'œil. J'entendais Elyza se retourner plusieurs fois. Je crus qu'elle avait fini lorsqu'elle se stabilisa, mais d'un coup je l'entendis trembler. Je me redressai, tâtonnai pour trouver ma lampe et l'allumai, la laissant poser au sol pour ne pas nous aveugler.

\- Elyza… Viens, tu ne vas pas mourir de froid quand même…

Elle se leva sans mot dire, laissa sa veste sur sa couche et me rejoignit sous la couverture. Le tissu était petit, aussi, nous dûmes nous serrer. J'éteignis la lumière.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, tu m'as sauvée…

Je l'entendis rire du nez et je pus enfin m'endormir.

J'émergeai doucement le lendemain matin, sans vraiment comprendre où j'étais. Je revins à moi petit à petit pour me rendre compte que j'enlaçai Elyza qui me regardait. Nous étions face à face, son regard tendre posé sur moi, mon bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'elle comprit que j'étais éveillée elle me sourit tendrement. Je ne sais pas si cela venait de son sourire ou de mon cerveau embrumé, mais je me sentis me rapprocher d'elle et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avant que je ne réalise ce que j'étais en train de faire, Elyza répondit à mon baiser et passa son bras sur ma hanche. Je me laissai prendre au jeu et remontai la mienne dans son dos. L'échange devint vite assez intense. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui donnais avec grande envie. Aussitôt elles se rencontrèrent qu'une décharge de désir se libéra dans tout mon corps. Comme si elle l'avait ressenti aussi, Elyza nous fit rouler sur le côté et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Sa langue ne voulait plus quitter la mienne. Mes mains caressaient ses hanches en remontant son t-shirt de temps à autre. Le grain de sa peau me rendait folle. Nos cuisses nues s'étaient soudées les unes aux autres. Et une excitation forte monta en moi lorsque mon étrangère passa ses doigts habiles sur ma poitrine. Mes seins pointèrent instantanément sous mon t-shirt et elle se fit une joie de s'amuser avec.

La chaleur continuait à monter quand un bruit de taule froissée nous stoppa brusquement. Elyza lâcha ma bouche et se redressa pour regarder en direction de ma voiture. Je suivis son regard.

\- Merde…, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Lorsque je vis que quelques rodeurs s'étaient amassés contre mon pick-up et qu'un menaçait de passer, je me redressai aussi et la suivis. Elle fouilla dans sa botte et en sortit son couteau, je fis de même. Nous grimpâmes dans le coffre à ciel ouvert et nous mîmes à enfoncer nos armes dans le crânes de ces presque humains. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, je me laissai tomber sur mes fesses et soufflai un grand coup.

\- Butter du cadavre au réveil, j'adore !, ironisa Elyza.

\- Ça met en appétit…

Nous nous mîmes à rire puis nous descendîmes de l'engin. Un robinet nous aida à nous débarbouiller. Nous enfilâmes nos pantalons, dévorâmes encore quelques boîtes de conserves. Tout ça en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. J'avais même l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

Il fut enfin temps de remballer notre campement. Je commençai par bouger mon pick-up de l'entrée pour lui permettre de sortir sa moto. Et pendant que je jetai mes affaires dans mon coffre, elle bichonna sa bécane, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien.

\- Bon, hé bien, je vais y aller, dis-je bredouillant et en m'approchant d'elle.

Elyza descendit de sa moto pour me faire face. Elle posa sa main sur mon visage. Sa poigne me rapprocha d'elle et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Lorsqu'elle recula j'eus l'impression qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

\- Au revoir… Alicia.

Je lui fis un geste de main. Elle enfourcha sa moto. J'ouvris ma portière, montai sur le marchepied. Je l'entendis mettre le contact. Et comme prise par un élan incontrôlable, je l'appelai, criant pour couvrir les bruits du moteur.

\- Elyza !

Elle se retourna vers moi, intriguée.

\- Viens avec moi…

La blonde eut un sourire soulagé. Cette fois j'aurais juré qu'une larme coulait belle et bien sur sa joue. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Passe devant, je te suis.

Je souris à mon tour, c'était comme si un poids posé sur mes épaules venait de s'envoler. Je grimpai derrière le volant et mis le contact. Direction la cabane paradisiaque. Un œil dans le rétroviseur central me confirma qu'Elyza me suivait. Mon cœur se serra, je continuai ma route.

* * *

 _ **Il y aura une deuxième partie à cette histoire. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais j'ai eu une petite idée pour une deuxième partie, alors pourquoi me priver ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis, un commentaire fait toujours énormément de bien ! Et j'espère à plus tard pour la suite et fin !**_


	2. Partie 2 : Toujours avec toi

_**Oya ! Hé bien oui, déjà la partie 2 ! Qui sera la dernière. J'avoue je voulais poster avant la sortie de l'épisode 14 de Fear, pour éviter que mon imagination ne soit rasée par les évènements futurs ahah ! Et puis ça vous permet de rêver un peu aussi avant que la dure réalité de la non existence de Elyza Lex dans cette série ne nous revienne en plein tronche x).**_

 _ **Une suite un peu particulière, peut-être qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire ça. Histoire de me guérir un peu…**_

 _ **Enfin je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture, enjoy !**_

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures de route, la moto de Elyza tomba en panne d'essence. Je l'aidai à la mettre dans mon coffre et elle prit place à mes côtés dans la cabine conducteur.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, dis-je, Mais si tu veux on fait un détour pour trouver de l'essence.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, rien ne presse. Allons à ton but, on en cherchera plus tard.

Je redémarrai, étrangement sereine. L'avoir à mes côtés m'apaisait. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous, et pourquoi je lui avais demandé de me suivre alors que je cherchais justement la solitude. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui m'attirait inexorablement. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. J'avais comme une envie de la protéger. Et toujours cette tenace impression de la connaître.

Elyza m'aida à me repérer en lisant la carte à ma place et nous fûmes bientôt à hauteur de l'endroit que nous cherchions. Je pénétrai au début d'un sentier perdu, avec grande précaution. Après quelques minutes, le sentier déboucha sur une petite clairière qui offrait une maison en bois sur pilotis en son centre. Une maison en hauteur, c'était l'endroit idéal pour échapper aux rodeurs… Jake avait eu raison. Je coupai le moteur et nous descendîmes.

\- Comment tu as eu vent de cet endroit ?, me demanda Elyza.

\- Avant d'être séparée des autres, un membre du groupe m'en avait parlé, répondis-je sans vouloir lui parler de Jake.

Non pas que je sois trop triste pour l'évoquer, mais j'avais comme le sentiment que c'était incorrect de lui parler de lui.

Nous avançâmes prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Aucun rodeur à l'horizon, nous pouvions y monter en toute sécurité. Je cherchai une clef, j'étais sûre qu'il y en avait une quelque part. Et en effet, cachée derrière un volet, une petite clef était planquée. J'ouvris la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans l'habitacle, sur nos gardes, on ne savait jamais. Après un rapide tour, nous pûmes constater que la voie était libre. Juste un peu de poussière accumulée, mais rien de bien grave.

\- Et maintenant ?, dit Elyza alors que nous étions de retour dans le salon.

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

J'étais un peu déstabilisée par sa question. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut aller te chercher de l'essence.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin dans l'immédiat, répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

\- Bon alors, euh…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi ?

Elle s'approcha encore plus près. Si près que je vouais sentir son souffle. Ses yeux bleus me transperçaient, on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de lire en moi.

\- Je-je ne sais pas, avouai-je, J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser partir…

Elyza caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Cela me chatouilla le visage et eut pour effet de me donner des frissons. Pourtant il faisait très chaud. Son pouce dessina le contour de mes lèvres. J'étais come paralysée, obligée de la laisser faire.

\- Ce matin, dit-elle, Tu t'es souvenue ?

\- Q-quoi ?

Sa question et sa gestuelle me déstabilisèrent. Me souvenir de quoi ? Je pensais qu'elle allait me parler de notre baiser qui avait bien failli déraper… J'allais lui demander plus d'explications mais sa bouche captura la mienne avec force. Elle passa un bras dans mon dos pour me ramener contre elle. Au début je voulu essayer de lutter mais mon corps finit par se laisser faire. Et au-delà de cela, lorsque sa bouche se décolla de la mienne, ce fut moi qui démarrai un second baiser beaucoup plus prononcé. J'avais le sentiment qu'il nous fallait finir ce que nous avions commencé à notre réveil. Comme si aller jusqu'au bout allait apporter des réponses à toutes les questions qui trottaient dans ma tête depuis que cette fille avait croisé mon chemin.

Du coin de l'œil je jugeai que le canapé était assez large pour nous accueillir toutes les deux et je nous y poussai avec envie. Je ne savais pas qu'elle mouche m'avait piqué, mais je pris vite les devants. Je l'allongeai sur le sofa, et me positionnai sur elle. Je la forçai presque à retirer ses vêtements, et m'exécutai moi-même. Je l'embrassai le plus que je pouvais, j'avais l'impression que sa bouche m'apportait apaisement et sérénité. Et, comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie, mes mains habiles descendirent caresser chaque partie de sa peau. C'était comme si mon cerveau n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et que mes mains bougeaient selon leur propre volonté. Mais en attendant, j'adorais ça, et apparemment, Elyza aussi. Ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus pressants, elle se laissait totalement aller. J'avais comme cette impression de connaître son corps. C'était comme si je savais où la caresser pour lui procurer du plaisir.

Elle jouit entre mes mains sans que je ne m'y attende. Puis elle s'agrippa à moi comme si j'allais l'abandonner. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha je vis quelques larmes sur ses joues. Encore des larmes… Mais pourquoi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher une réponse car elle retourna la situation et se posa sur moi pour recommencer à m'embrasser. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que je n'y pensai plus. Elle fit ce qu'elle veut de moi. J'eus l'impression que sa bouche embrassa toutes mes cellules.

Cette impression de déjà-vu que j'avais depuis le début s'accentua à mesure que mon désir grandissait. C'était comme si je revivais une scène qui s'était déjà produite. Pourtant je savais très bien que c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour à une femme. Peut-être avais-je ressenti une petite attirance pour Ofelia à un certain moment, mais là, rien de comparable. J'étais folle de ses caresses. Il y avait même un ressentit dans mon cœur comparable à de l'amour. Le plaisir devait me rendre folle, comment pouvais-je être amoureuse d'une étrangère…

Ses caresses habiles m'amenèrent vite aux portes de l'extase. Je m'agrippai à son dos, Elyza embrassait mon cou sans cesser. Au moment où j'eus mon orgasme elle se redressa pour regarder mon visage. Ma vision se flouta, un flash passa devant mes yeux. Pendant un quart de seconde le plafond changea de couleur. Puis tout redevint normal. Elyza se pencha de nouveau sur moi, m'embrassa le cou, la mâchoire, la bouche, le nez. Et lorsque ses lèvres approchèrent de mon oreille, elle chuchota :

\- Lexa…

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un énorme coup sur la tête. Puis une douleur sourde en dessous de la poitrine m'assaillit. Comme si j'avais reçu une balle dans l'estomac.

\- Que ?, réussis-je seulement à dire en regardant Elyza.

\- En paix ... tu peux quitter ce rivage. En amour… puisses-tu trouver le prochain. Passages sûrs pour ton voyage. Jusqu'à notre dernière journée sur la Terre…

Mon esprit était totalement perdu, je ne comprenais pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Puis elle conclut :

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir…

Un grand vide se créa en moi. De nouveau flashs brouillèrent ma vision. Et tout me revint. Tout. Polis, les guerres, la Terre détruite, ma rencontre avec elle, mon amour pour elle, et, ma mort…

\- C-Clarke…, réussis-je enfin à prononcer.

Un gigantesque sourire barra son visage, et la seconde d'après elle se mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle finit par se réfugier contre moi. Je la serrai du plus fort que je pus. Essayant encore de tout remettre en ordre.

\- Mon dieu, Lexa, tu t'en souviens…

\- Oui… Comment…

Oui, je venais de réaliser que j'étais Lexa. Mais pourtant j'étais aussi Alicia Clark. Toute la vie que je venais de mener dans cette existence était bien réelle. Maddison, Nick, Travis, je les avais tous côtoyé et aimé. Mais maintenant il y avait toute cette seconde vie qui se mélangeait à la première. Mon passé de Commander, Costia, les guerres, tout me revenait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, dit Elyza -enfin Clarke- en me regardant allongée sur moi, Je vivais à New York avec mes parents, j'avais une petite vie tranquille, et la nuit de mes 16 ans tout m'est revenu en mémoire. Toute notre première vie, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, m'est apparue en rêve. Quand je me suis réveillée je n'en revenais pas. J'étais à la fois Clarke et Elyza. Toute ma seconde vie était toujours là. Mais la première était encore plus présente. Et surtout ta présence. Enfin, ton absence… Les images de ta mort n'arrêtaient pas de me revenir en tête. Je trouvais ça horrible et injuste de me souvenir de toi. J'aurais voulu effacer tout ça, rester la jeune et innocente Elyza que j'étais. Plusieurs fois… plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours, c'était trop pour moi…

Je lui caressai la joue tout en l'écoutant parler. En même temps, me revenaient tous les souvenirs que j'avais de Clarke.

\- Et puis un jour j'ai réalisé, si moi j'étais là, tu devais y être aussi. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Je t'ai vraiment cherché partout. Mais rien. Ça n'a jamais rien donné. J'allais presque abandonner quand l'épidémie a débuté. Mes parents… Mes parents sont morts assez vite, alors je n'avais plus qu'une option. Partir dans le pays à ta recherche, tout en priant pour que tu sois toujours en vie. Mais si je me fiais à la femme que je connaissais dans ma première vie, je savais que tu survivrais. Hier soir. Je traçais ma route comme depuis des semaines déjà, quand j'ai vu la station-service. Je pensais qu'il y aurait de l'essence alors je me suis approchée. Puis j'ai entendu une voiture. Je me suis arrêtée un peu plus loin pour observer. Je suis trop souvent tombée sur des gens malfamés depuis le début de toute cette merde. Depuis je prends mes précautions. Quand tu es descendue du pick-up j'ai cru faire un malaise. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était toi. Lexa. Je t'aurais reconnu entre miles. J'ai eu envie de me jeter dans tes bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir si tu te souvenais de tout comme moi. Alors j'ai attendu un peu voir. Je t'ai observée. Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans ce ravin et que je cours pour te sortir de là. Quand j'ai compris que tu ne me reconnaissais pas, j'ai eu si mal et si peur… Je pensais que ça allait te revenir, mais rien… Ce matin je m'étais résigné à te laisser partir. Je t'avais trouvé, tu étais en bonne santé, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et… tu m'as demandée de te suivre… Là j'ai compris que tu allais finir par te rappeler de notre première rencontre. Il te fallait juste un petit coup de pouce.

\- Tu m'aurais laissé partir sans rien tenter ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te forcer…

\- Et si j'avais fini par m'en souvenir toute seule ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'on se serait retrouvé toi et moi… Si on a réussi à transcender la mort et la vie, alors ce monde apocalyptique n'aurait pas pu nous séparer.

\- Je… C'est compliqué tout ça… J'ai l'impression de devenir schizophrène. Je me rappelle de mes deux vies, qui n'ont rien avoir l'une avec l'autre. Alicia connait tellement de choses que Lexa n'avaient même pas en sa possession… Et puis, ma mort… C'est une sensation très désagréable de la revivre…

\- Pour moi aussi… Ça a été compliqué de revoir ta disparition. Lexa, tu n'imagines pas tout ce qui s'est passé après… J'ai toute la vie devant moi maintenant pour te le raconter. Mais pour ne parler que de moi, je… Tu m'as manquée…

\- Clarke…

Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je ne lui avais jamais dit. Elle le savait, bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais là, j'avais besoin de l'énoncer à voix haute. J'avais tenté de lui dire avant de mourir, mais je n'avais pas osé. Je savais que les derniers mots que je lui avais dit lorsque nous nous étions croisé à la Cité des Lumières, « je serais toujours avec toi », valaient comme une déclaration. Mais aujourd'hui, dans ce deuxième monde, cette deuxième vie, j'en avais besoin.

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

Sa bouche se mit à trembler. Des larmes recommencèrent à mouiller ses joues. Elle m'embrassa. Longtemps.

\- J'aurais tué pour entendre cette phrase, dit-elle ses lèvres toujours proches des miennes, Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je l'ai entendu en rêve…

Elle caressa mes deux joues avec tendresse. Comme si elle voulait imprimer leurs empruntes sous ses doigts.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle en collant son front au mien.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se trouve dans un monde apocalyptique…

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que cet Amour ne peut naître que d'un monde en destruction. Comme pour créer une balance. Comme si notre Amour, et d'autres comme le nôtre, aidaient à garder l'équilibre et à faire en sorte que la vie continue malgré tout.

\- Mais je suis morte la dernière fois…

J'avais encore du mal à prononcer ces mots.

\- C'est sûrement pour cela qu'une deuxième chance nous a été offerte.

\- J'aime ta théorie… Clarke…

\- Lexa…

Prononcer ce nom me faisait chavirer. Et l'entendre dire le mien avec tant de douceur… Cela ramenait des souvenirs en moi si intenses… Je l'avais tellement aimé dans cette autre vie. Comme personne d'autres. Je me souvenais encore de la tristesse que j'avais éprouvé à l'aube de ma mort. Je n'en avais pas peur, non, mais j'étais dévastée de la perde et de la laisser seule… Aujourd'hui tout cela était derrière nous. Les morts vivants cachés dans les bois ne me faisaient plus peur. Je savais me battre, j'avais été Commander après tout ! Et Elyza avait apparemment acquis de belles techniques elle aussi. Cette fois rien ne pourrait nous séparer.

Il régna soudain un calme fou dans l'habitacle. Un silence de plomb qui fit que nous nous mîmes tout de suite en alerte lorsqu'un bruit de monteur vint le briser. Clarke se redressa rapidement et nous enfilâmes quelques vêtements avant de regarder discrètement par les fenêtres.

\- Putain…, lâchai-je, Comment…

La blonde me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension. Une voiture venait de se garer non loin de la mienne. Et je sortis de la maison presque en colère. Elle sorti à ma suite, voulant d'abord me retenir.

\- T'en fais pas, dis-je pour la rassurer, Rien à craindre je le…. Mmmh, je les connais…

Les deux passagers de la voiture descendirent et je m'approchai d'eux.

\- Nick !, appelai-je, Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Maman m'a demandé de veiller sur toi…

\- Et toi tu exécutes ses désirs ?! J'ai pas été assez clair quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'évoluer seule ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fou là Troy ?

\- Tu sais bien que maman ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre ! Evidemment que je n'allais pas te laisser seule ! Et Troy… Tu sais bien que Taqua ne l'acceptera jamais, il est venu me rendre service c'est tout.

\- Forcément, il faut toujours qu'elle se mette à nous chercher… Tu me diras, j'aurais été jalouse qu'elle ne parte pas à ma recherche quand elle a soulevé monts et marrées pour te retrouver… Mais tu peux retourner lui dire que je vais bien. Tu vois, j'ai trouvé un endroit où survivre. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

\- Alicia…

Le fait d'entendre ce prénom me déstabilisa. Je devais maintenant gérer avec une double identité, c'était assez perturbant.

\- Tu sais bien que maman n'arrêtera pas de te chercher… Viens avec nous.

\- Ecoute, Nick, je vais bien, tu le vois non ? Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et si je devais bouger d'ici, je vous trouverai au barrage. Mais là, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Seule hein, et c'est qui elle ?

Il pointa du doigt Clarke qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

\- C… Elyza. Je l'ai croisé sur la route, elle m'a sauvée la vie.

\- Tu vois, tu as besoin d'aide, répondit Nick qui voulait essayer de me ramener avec lui.

\- Hé bah je l'ai trouvé mon aide, je n'ai pas besoin de la tienne, et encore moins celle de Troy.

L'intéressé me regarda avec un air penaud. Comment mon frère avait-il put se prendre d'affection pour un type pareil…

\- Tu préfères suivre cette étrangère plutôt que de revenir avec ta famille ?

\- Ce n'est pas une… Laisse tomber, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

Je me rapprochai de lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Ecoute, Nick, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'essaierai de vous donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, je te le jure. Peut-être même que je finirais par revenir avec vous. Mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'être seule, avec elle. Tu peux comprendre ça, mmh ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir. Je savais qu'il comprenait, il était passé par les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'entendais bien que ma mère s'inquiète, mais c'était la nouvelle norme dans ce monde, nous devions apprendre à vivre avec l'inquiétude.

\- Oui, je comprends, finit-il par dire.

Troy s'avança vers moi et me tendit un talkie.

\- Prends au moins ça, dit-il, J'ai vu le deuxième dans le camion avec lequel Maddison et les autres sont partis, tu pourras les joindre en cas de besoin.

Même Nick sembla surpris. J'avais peut-être mal jugé ce garçon. Je pris l'objet en le remerciant, un peu confuse, et l'accrochai à ma ceinture. Mon frère me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es sûre Alicia ?

\- Oui… J'en ai besoin.

\- Et, cette fille, je peux lui faire confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je mis un terme à notre étreinte et le regardai dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer pourquoi, commençai-je, Mais je te promets que tu peux lui faire confiance. Elle me protégera au prix de sa propre vie.

Nick haussa un sourcil et se dirigera vers Clarke.

\- Elyza, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, répondit la blonde.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le fixa.

\- Je te promets que cette fois je ne la laisserai pas mourir.

Sa phrase était sortie avec une telle spontanéité. Je ne pensais pas que Nick comprendrait toute l'ampleur de cette promesse. Mais, moi, je la comprenais. Elle était en train de lui dire qu'elle ne me laisserait pas mourir dans ce monde. Assister à ma première mort avait dû l'affecter à un point que je ne pouvais pas imaginer. Mais il était vrai que si elle mourrait dans mes bras je serais sûrement dévastée…

Nick acquiesça, quoiqu'un peu confus, et se retourna vers Troy et moi. Il fit un signe à Troy qui retourna dans la voiture. Nick s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe entre cette fille et toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Prends bien soin de toi Alicia.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et il rejoignit Troy. La voiture démarra en trombe et je la regardai partir. Lorsqu'elle disparue derrière les fourrés, je sentis Clarke se rapprocher derrière moi. Elle entoura ma taille avec son bras et se colla contre moi.

\- Tu crois que je lui ai fait peur ?, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu lui aurais fait peur ?

\- Quand j'ai dit que cette fois je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il n'a pas compris… Par contre moi…

Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à elle. Elle m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

\- Il est hors de question que je sois impuissante comme la dernière fois… Surtout que cette fois je n'aurais aucun moyen de te revoir une ultime fois dans je ne sais quelle cité merveilleuse.

\- Je ne mourrais pas…

Je me rapprochai doucement d'elle et l'embrassai.

\- Il commence à faire nuit, dit Clarke tout doucement, On devrait rentrer c'est plus prudent…

\- Oui, tu as raison, et puis on sera plus à l'aise à l'intérieur…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et m'embrassa vivement avant de me prendre par la main et de m'attirer dans la maison. Je claquai la porte et la plaquai contre cette dernière pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Puis, cette femme que j'aimais tant, se décolla de moi, caressa mon visage et plongea son regard azure dans le mien.

\- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir affronter ce nouveau monde avec toi, Lexa…

\- Our gonplei ste nou odon.

* * *

 _ **A vrai dire je viens de revoir l'épisode de la mort de Lexa, et j'avais grandement besoin de la faire revivre… J'ai vu plusieurs fictions ou fanarts où Elyza se souvient de sa vie passée en tant que Clarke mais elle constate que Alicia ne s'en souvient pas. Je trouve cette idée très belle et j'avais envie de l'exploiter. J'espère que vous aurez aimé !**_

 _ **Ah et au cas où «Our gonplei ste nou odon » veut dire : Notre combat n'est pas terminé.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour d'autres fanfics :D, j'ai encore tant d'idées Clexa à exploiter ! Un ship ne m'aura jamais autant inspiré ! Plus que le Cophine, c'est dire !**_


End file.
